The Janitors Closet
by rachelandquinnforever
Summary: Quinn loves Rachel, all she thinks is that it's lust. The janitors closet has become a home for Quinn Fabray and her desire, will she get caught or forever want a taste of Berry?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

"Mm Rachel, yes right there!" I pant out my legs quivering at the pleasure flowing through me. God I don't know how I even got here, I never do. She's such a tease in those short skirts and those doe brown eyes, fuck Quinn stop you'll work yourself up even more. I rub my clit pressing on the hard nub, soft moans escaping from my lips. My fingers slip down to my entrance, I hear a bang outside the door and jump up, my finger slipping into my hole, wrapping my fingers in the velvety walls. I soak my fingers as an image of Rachel bending over comes into my mind.

Outside of the door stands a short girl with a petite plaid skirt and an argyle animal sweater on. She could've sworn she had heard a bump in the janitors closet, so she stayed standing perched outside the door for another minute. She walked away huffing at the waste of her precious time, how peculiar she really had thought she heard something. Briskly she walked into her 5th period English class, walking into a desk flustered by the whole janitors closet thing. She sits down and looks up at the teacher when the bell rings looking around for those hazel eyes connected to the one person that hates her the most or at least that's how she feels. Disappointment seeps in as she doesn't see any sign of Quinn, shaking her head she looks at the teacher and quickly puts her mind on the task at hand.

"RACHEL!" I scream at the top of my lungs as cum coats my fingers as I slow my actions. I'm so late for English, but I know I couldn't sit in English with those eyes watching me. I bite my lip, swiping my tongue over my lips the thought of Rachel's eyes lust filled staring into mine and a moan escapes my mouth. I remember the first time I had to run to this janitors closet and relieve myself of the aching between my thighs. God I need to get over her, but I really don't want to.

A/N: I'm hoping to make this a multi chapter fic so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I wish I did.

Rachel P.O.V

Oh my God, here she is. Quinn walks in breathing heavy, clearly she ran here. Geez she is so gorgeous, how can someone be so gorgeous? My eyes rake over the room and I quickly realize the only seat left open is the seat to my left, I smile brightly and wait for her to walk over after explaining her predicament to the teacher. When her eyes meet mine, I melt and she places a glare on her beautiful face and I realize that she is so gorgeous when she is pissed off. Quinn walks over and sits down next to me and my breath hitches, she's so incredibly close to me.

"Hi Quinn, how are you today?" I ask her, trying to show her that I am a concerned for her. She looks at me and I smile at her, happiness shining in my eyes. Her eyes dart away from mine and she covers her cheeks, scooting over slightly closer to me. Her thigh touches mine and I shiver at the feel of her skin touching mine, I bite back a moan and she looks at me a smug grin on her face, like she knows what she did to me. I can feel myself get wet at the thought of her knowing exactly what I want from her, how badly I wish she would actually touch me. Class seems to crawl by and I wonder how time can fly when she's nowhere near me, but the second she touches me time freezes.

Quinn P.O.V

I run to class because I was late and English class actually happens to be my favorite class, no not just because Rachel is in there. When I get to the classroom, I give the teacher a lame excuse about coach Sue needing me and she brushes me off telling me to go sit next to, oh joy Rachel. I slowly walk over to the desk and sit down ignoring our close proximity. Her chipper voice fills my ears and I want to scream out at the lovely noise, but I look at her and then look away a blush creeping up my cheeks, I scoot over ever so slightly closer to her and my insides warm. I feel myself gush, she's so close I can practically taste her. Fuck I want her so bad, looks like I need to go back to the janitor's closet as soon as possible.

English class crawls by and I bounce my leg trying to calm my nerves and stop the throbbing that persists in between my legs. She answers every question and moves closer to me until our thighs touch and I hold back a groan of pleasure. My hands clench into fists and I bite my tongue, Jesus how much longer until this class ends. When the bell rings I run out of the class, my clit throbbing and my eyes hazy, I need to cum I need Rachel right now.

Rachel P.O.V

When English class ended, Quinn ran away from me before I could ask her if she understood the homework, I guess I'll just have to ask the teacher yet again. I rush to get to Glee club because I have to perform and impress my fellow club members even if they don't think I'm impressive, I know that I'm a star. As I walk into Glee, I see Finn and he smiles at me with his dopey grin, I smile back and walk past him opting for the seat next to Kurt. Finn stares at me and pouts when I don't sit beside him, I give him an apologetic smile and wait for the rest of the club to pile into the room. When Quinn walks into the room, my breath hitches and I immediately look away, my heart pounding in my ears. What's wrong with me, Finn is the one I want, I'm obviously losing my mind.

A/N: next chapter we will find out Rachel's song and Quinn's reaction. Leave a comment of songs Rachel should sing.


End file.
